


Summer Song

by BlueberryYogurt



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Beach Episode, M/M, also dateko boys too, birthday beach party, mentions of beach volleyball, most of karasuno is in this they just ain't the focus, watching the sunset together is lame and romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 22:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11262069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueberryYogurt/pseuds/BlueberryYogurt
Summary: Its Hinata's 18th birthday and he's gonna have a good time at the beach with his friends.





	Summer Song

**Author's Note:**

> Written for FrutiMint on twitter 'cause its their birthday today too and this is their dang ship. uvu So yeah happy birthday ya honkin' nerd~!
> 
> Ah man I'm really not good at writing fanfics but I really haven't been creative enough to draw lately so I need to do SOMETHING. Sorry if this thing is a bit of a mess and doesn't really focus on the ship until like 3/4ths of the way through. I had no idea what I was doing but I started and couldn't stop until it was done! Hopefully I didn't screw up any of the characters oops. >w>;
> 
> The title is actually just the name of the song I listened to on repeat while writing this. Its almost 3 am and I can't think of a title so I'm going with this instead. It was a perfect song for writing something like this~

June 21st, his 18th birthday. Hinata could not be any more excited about the events taking place today than he already was. The day had started with a wake up call, well more like a slam dunk to his chest, by Natsu. Breakfast was already set, simple and yet all he really wanted. His favorite. It had been a while since he could sit down and just enjoy breakfast with his mom and Natsu, making the start to his birthday already perfect. He couldn't think of anything that would bring down his mood after something like that.

While he didn't have school today the ginger boy still found himself on that same old bike path to Karasuno, enjoying the rush of air around him as he road down the mountain with excitement coursing through him. He had double checked, triple thanks to the worrying of his mother, his backpack before heading out to make sure nothing was forgotten. It was a bit heavier than he wanted it to be, but hey you never knew how many water bottles you would actually need during the summer. Especially with where he and the others had planned to go today.

Soon enough Hinata found himself stopping outside of Karasuno, out of breath but no less pumped to see everyone. Upon entering the gym he was greeted by the many bursts of confetti and shouts from his teammates, followed soon after by a volleyball being tossed into his arms. Of course everyone was already ready for his arrival, they had been the two years before that so he wasn't at all surprised by this. Still, it was really nice. It almost felt extra special because of the first years being present as well.

Many laughs and some gift opening later the rest of the party showed up, bringing confused looks from all the first years and excited yells from the third years save Tsukishima. Sugawara, Asahi, Nishinoya, Tanaka, and Ennoshita had all been able to take the time away from work or college to join in as well. It was a bit disappointing not having the whole original team present, but Hinata was sure he would see the others sooner rather than later. Rides were discussed, wary looks from both Hinata and Kageyama thrown in Tanaka's direction at the thought of him driving any of their underclassmen to their destination. He tried his best to reassure him that he was not nearly as bad as his sister, but the head shake from Ennoshita was enough proof for them to make sure none of the small ones got in his car. Including Kageyama. That comment got a volleyball thrown at Hinata's head in the blink of an eye.

Something seemed a bit off with Ennoshita as they all began to set out, saying their good-byes to the people who wouldn't be able to make it. The older boy couldn't seem to take his eyes away from his phone for very long, eagerly tapping at the screen every few minutes up until they split up to take different cars when Hinata lost sight of him. Hinata wasn't used to seeing Sugawara behind the wheel, but he trusted the silver haired man to be a safe driver. The drive was generally smooth, though Sugawara had incredibly bad road rage when people pushed too far. It was a bit startling seeing his senpai muttering curses to the other drivers with a truly angry look on his face. Thankfully Asahi seemed used to this though and could bring Suga back down and smiling again.

Finally they arrived, Hinata leaping out of the car and rushing out before Suga was even really done parking. The ocean air blows through orange locks, brown eyes shining as they stared out over miles of blue water. He had always wanted to go to the beach with everyone again. It took a couple minutes for the other cars to catch up, but in that time Sugawara, Asahi, Yachi, and Hinata had already set up most of their things. Umbrellas, blankets laid out, and a chest full of some still cold drinks even without the presence of ice. The rest of the supplies were brought in as the others arrived. Ice, snacks, a volleyball net, and ,the second most exciting thing behind volleyball, firewood. While the setup was going on Hinata caught sight of Ennoshita on his phone again. Curiosity got the better of him and Hinata found himself running over to his past captain.

"Ennoshita, is something wrong?" Hinata asks the darker hair boy upon stopping at his side. For some reasons the words seemed to startle him, making the sleepy look disappear from his face for a moment before it relaxed again.

"Oh, no I'm just waiting on someone." Ennoshita replies quickly, smiling up at Hinata from where he was seated.

"Waiting on someone? Who?" The birthday boy tilted his head in confusion, pulling a laugh out of the older boy. Ennoshita grins at him a bit mischievously and holds a finger up to his lips.

"Its a secret."

Before Hinata can further question what Ennoshita was hiding Yamaguchi was calling to him, asking if he wanted to go to the water first or take part in some 3v3 beach volleyball. The question was quickly answered as Hinata all but threw himself at the volleyball net that had been set up along with outlines for the court they would be using.

Hours passed by on the beach. People had gone to the water a couple times, a small tournament had been started among everyone, there was a small fiasco over the ice that Ennoshita quickly brushed aside. He assured the annoyed Tanaka that someone was coming with more ice and drinks. Hinata couldn't help but pick up on the fact that Tanaka knew who Ennoshita was talking about. In a way it made Hinata anxious, wondering who was so important that they wouldn't tell him. A person comes to mind, but Hinata pushes that possibility away. He was busy today sadly, but said he would make it up to Hinata another day.

Not too long after that another car rolled up, hood down and music blasting from inside. Hinata felt his heart stutter in his chest as he recognized the people inside, volleyball deserted in an instant in favor of running full speed at the towering figure that just stepped out of the vehicle. He couldn't see it, but half of the previous third years were smirking as they watched the ball of sunshine dash off to his secret party member.

"Aone!" Hinata shrieked, throwing himself full force at the giant boy with full confidence that the other would be able to take the hit. Which he did, of course. Strong arms wrapped around him to keep Hinata plastered to his chest, face pressed tightly into his shoulder. "I thought you weren't going to be able to make it." His voice is shaking a bit from the excitement of seeing his boyfriend again after the three months they had spent apart due to Aone going to college back in early April.

"He wanted to surprise you." Came the rather amused sounding voice of Futakuchi, smirking at the two of them from his spot in the drivers seat. The shades on his face really matched him in that moment. Hinata blinks, offering the other a quick wave in greeting, that was in fact returned, before turning his attention back to the boy he was clinging to like a koala. The thought of Aone wanting to surprise Hinata by lying and then showing up to his birthday party anyway made Hinata honestly far too happy.

The trio, and Koganegawa who was asleep in the back seat, returned to the rest of the group. The extra ice was brought in along with various other extras (of course Futakuchi brought alcohol) and the party continued on. Hinata was basically vibrating with how ecstatic he was, almost always seen playing volleyball or at Aone's side. Eventually the sun began to sink in the sky, burning it an orange color that resembled Hinata's hair in some way. Of course this brought some teasing from Tsukishima about how he was going to return to him true home, but the salty boy had kept his tongue most of the day. Props to him for that.

With the setting sun came the bonfire, set up by Nishinoya and Tanaka. While everyone began bickering over when they got to make their food, Hinata found himself being lead out to the shore by Aone, their hands twined together. The couple stared out over the ocean together, listening to both the quiet rush of the waves as they came to land before retreating back to their home and the distance laughter and yelling from their friends. Hinata thought it couldn't get any better, until Aone held out a small box to him.

Hinata takes it, opening the small thing with a slightly confused look that quickly faded into something soft and delighted. Inside the box was a small ring, simple in its design but beautiful all the same. It was a thick band with a small green stone embedded in the center, Aone's birthstone. Hinata knew he wouldn't be able to wear the ring very often, which he was sure Aone already knew, but he could cherish it nonetheless.

"Happy birthday, Shouyou." Aone's deep voice caught Hinata a bit off guard, bringing a bright blush to his face as he registers the use of his first name. It was so full of emotion, of unspoken words that Hinata knew would be too much for him to vocalize now but came across anyone in just three words. If Hinata was honest, he could listen to Aone say his name all day.

"Thank you, Takanobu." Hinata couldn't stop the goofy looking smile from popping onto his face at the use of his boyfriend's given name. It felt strange to use and yet he could see himself getting used to it way quicker than he should. He takes the ring from the box and slides the ring first onto his ring finger, frowning as he realized that it was too loose to fit there, before finding it to fit nicely on his middle finger. It was heavy, but overall comfortable to have on him. It reminded him of he man who had given it to him.

At this point there was only one more thing he needed for the day to be absolutely, without a doubt, perfect. Hinata slides the box into his pocket, not wanting to lose it since it was more than likely where he would store the ring when he wasn't able to wear it, before placing his hands on Aone's shoulders. He lifts himself up onto his toes, hoping that the taller man would pick up on what it was he wanted. He does, large hands gently holding Hinata's hips as he leans down to meet Hinata half way. This was perfect. The sun was setting, the ocean wasn't too loud as it moved across the shore, and he was able to kiss his boyfriend.

Nothing could ruin this.

Except for one thing.

"Oi, idiot! Quit making out with Aone and come get some food before its all gone!" Hinata almost screams as the couple's private moment is ruined by none other than Kageyama Tobio. He was going to pay for this.

"Damnit, Kageyama! You jerk!" The ball of sunshine was now a ball of rage as he took running after his setter, an almost scared smirk on the blue eyed boy's face as he ran away from the shorter third year. Aone couldn't help but crack the smallest of smiles as he watches the event unfold before him, hands shoved into his short's pockets as he followed them back to the bonfire.

They could always kiss later when Hinata came home with him anyway.


End file.
